Fake it till you Make it
by JaydaLee
Summary: Kurt is sick and tired of the Warblers giving him crap for his friendship with Blaine. The constant innuendos are driving him crazy. He comes up with a crazy idea to have 'fake sex' to hopefully embarrass the Warblers enough to keep out of their business.


**A/N Hello Again! Just another random thought that popped into my head, inspired by the scene in 'When Harry Met Sally' (you know the one)  
>It was bought to my attention that one of my previous stories kept changing styles and the grammar wasn't that awesome. I'm sorry! Sometimes I miss things (so hard to proof read your own work) So this time I've stuck to one style and had<br>a friend edit for me. Anyways hope you enjoy**

"Kurt where are you going?" his room mate asks

"I'm going to Blaine's room to see if he needs help with his French" Kurt explains as he gathers his text books

Jeff scoffs "Use a condom" he calls in a sing-song tone

Kurt pulls a face as he heads into the hall, the door slamming behind him. He walks down the hall towards Blaine's room.

"Time for an afternoon delight Kurty?"

He rolls his eyes as he walks past an open door, a few Warblers lounge inside, spread around the room as they work on their assignments.

Kurt stops in front of Blaine's door and taps lightly "It's me" he calls out

"Come in!"

Kurt pushes the door open, walks in and dumps his books on the bed, he flops down next to them and sighs heavily

Blaine looks over, he's sitting at his desk, books spread in front of him as he worked on his Chemistry homework "What's up?" he asks when he notices Kurt's forlorn expression

"I'm so sick of all the crap we get from everyone" his voice is borderline whiny, Blaine can't help but find it adorable "Why can't two gay guys be friends without everybody assuming something?"

"Does it bother you that they assume we're together?" Blaine asks

"No!" he says quickly "No. I just get sick of all the crap" he repeats

David walks down the hall and passes them, he stops and leans back into to the doorway, he tosses them a sly grin "Remember, we have Warbler's tomorrow. Don't make yourself hoarse from screaming" he laughs as he walks away.

Kurt pulls a face, stands up and stomps over to the door, he grabs it and flings it shut. The loud slam makes him feel slightly better. He turns back to Blaine who offers him a small smile "If you close the door then they will just think we're doing it"

"Who cares?" he asks "Maybe if they think we're doing it they will leave us alone" he flops onto the bed, the force of his body weight bounces his text books onto the ground with 2 heavy thuds.

"Well. You know what their like. Unless they walk in on it they won't believe it" Blaine states as he turns back to his book

Kurt sits up quickly "Or hear it" he says. A small grin spreads across his face. He stands up quickly and walks over to the door, he pushes the lock in and then turns to Blaine "How good is your acting?" he asks

"Alright, I guess..." His brow raises when he realises what Kurt is suggesting "Are you seriously thinking...?" he trails off and looks at Kurt questioningly

"If we are so loud and obvious and obnoxious, they will all feel so awkward that they won't want to bring it up and if they do we can just shrug it off and agree. Eventually they will get bored."

Blaine stares at Kurt, completely bewildered "Your serious?" he asks again

"Yes!" he states "C'mon Blaine it's just some moaning and groaning!" he folds his arm across his chest and cocks a hip "Don't you want to have fake sex with me?" he asks with an arched brow

Blaine can't help but laugh "Seriously, say that sentence again without laughing" he prompts, he spins his chair around to face Kurt front on, he shrugs his shoulders "Who cares if they think we have sex?" he asks

"I care! They constantly make jokes and leave inappropriate messages on my facebook, all my friends think that we're an item but I'm lying about it and Finn keeps bringing it up in front of Dad" he uncrosses his arms and lets them fall to his side "It's just frustrating" he says

Before Blaine can answer there is a loud banging on the door. Somebody hits the wood repetatively before shouting out "Hows the French coming along?" the voice asks

"It's not the French that's coming!" a distant voice calls out, it sounds a lot like Jeff

Blaine can see Kurt's jaw tighten and his body go stiff, he doesn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable and he certainly doesn't want to endure any more awkward conversations with Burt Hummel. With a sigh he gets up and goes and sits on the bed, he looks up at Kurt and pats the spot next to him "Come on, we have to sit next to each other for fake sex to sound like real sex"

Kurt hurries over and sits down "How do we start?" he whispers

"I don't know!" Blaine cries "I don't have a lot of fake sex"

"Well you're the one who has seen those movies" Kurt says

"You're the one who wants to have fake sex!" he points accusingly at Kurt before shrugging "Start moaning or something" he prompts

"Moaning?"

"You know like-" he breaks off, closes his eyes and lets out a low, deep moan

Kurt's eyes widen, Blaine continues the noise and gestures for Kurt to mimic. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a soft groan.

It's easier with his eyes closed, he can pretend he is alone and caught up in a fantasy. His moans grow louder in volume.

Blaine cracks an eye and watches him. His eyes are closed and his face relaxed, his hands rest on his knees, tensing and bunching up his pants every time he emits a noise. What is he thinking about? Blaine wonders. Kurt lets out a soft whimper and the noise shoots straight to Blaine's groin.

He feels a ball of heat start to form in his lower stomach. He tried to ignore it.

That was hard when he had Kurt moaning like a whore next to him.

Kurt notices Blaine's silence "You're not making any noise" he whispers

"Um-" he scrambles for an excuse. 'Sorry Kurt your slutty moans are turning me on' is not going to work "Uh- this way they will think I'm doing something to you" he offers

"Oh! Like a head-job?" Kurt asks innocently

'Do not think about Kurt giving you a head-job!' his mind screams at him. "Uh yeah... sure"

Kurt lets out a loud moan "OH! Blaine! Suck me" he cries

Blaine's jaw drops

"Oh god Blaine- I'm so close-" he breaks of with a loud moan, his eyes open and he notices Blaine's staring "what?" he whispers

Blaine struggles to form words, all that's going through his head is 'Kurt. Head-job. Kurt. Head-job.' "I think you've watched a couple of those movies" he finally manages

Kurt blushes "I was curious"

Blaine was amazed that he could go from moaning like a slut to blushing like an innocent school boy. He then realizes "You haven't said anything in awhile" he reminds

Kurt quickly squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a long, loud moan before 'coming' while screaming Blaine's name.

Oh yeah, that does it. The semi Blaine had been sporting was now a full on erection. He quickly crosses his legs, a low moan escapes his lips when he feels the pressure against his cock.

Kurt's eyes fly open when he hears that soft moan, he immediately notices Blaine's crossed legs and uncomfortable expression "Blaine..." he says slowly "Are you turned on?" he asks

"What! No!" his voice sounds panicked, Kurt arches a brow and shoots him a disbelieving look. He sighs heavily "I'm sorry! You're just right there making those noises! Kurt you can't moan like that and not expect to turn me on! Then you start talking about head jobs and then you scream my name!" he throws his hands up "How am I not meant to get turned on?" he asks

Kurt can't help but let his eyes drop to Blaine's crotch, the bulge is very noticeable. He looks back up "Are you turned on by the noises? Or by me making the noises?" he asks gently

"Kurt I have been attracted to you from day one" he admits "Then I got to know you and realized what a great person you were and the attraction grew"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because! Everything that happened with Karofsky, I wanted to let you make the first move" he explains

Kurt lets out a laugh "You would have been waiting for a long time... I didn't think you liked me any more then a friend" he admits

Blaine reaches down and takes Kurt's hand in his "I really like you" he whispers

Kurt leans forward and presses his lips softly to Blaine's. The kiss is soft and sweet, lips sliding against each other and getting to know the feeling of each other. Kurt shifts slightly on the bed until his body faces Blaine's, he reaches up and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, effectively pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, Blaine moans softly and Kurt uses the opportunity to trace his tongue over Blaine's lips and beg for entry, his lips part and the kiss becomes a lot hotter and a lot deeper.

With a moan and a panting breath Blaine breaks away. Kurt is breathing deeply, his eyes still closed and his lips still parted "That should have been my first kiss" he whispers

Blaine gives a shaky nod, his cock is throbbing and pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants "I'll be right back" he manages and stands up and heads towards the bathroom

Kurt's eyes open "Blaine?" he calls "You don't need to go in there to do that" he says

Blaine spins around "What?" he asks incredulously

"Do it out here, so I can... watch" he offers, he bites his lip softly

"Kurt no! I don't want to pressure you into anything"

"Your not pressuring me into anything, I'm not as innocent as you think I am, I mean, I just faked an orgasm in front of you 'When Harry met Sally' style" he smiles "Please? I know your not a virgin, you don't need to act like a saint around me" he explains

Blaine nods, his hands reach shakily for his belt, he walks over to the bed as he undoes it. He sits down and settles back onto the pillows, his eyes lock with Kurt's. Kurt tries to swallow, his mouth is suddenly very dry. He watches as Blaine unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down slowly, he can see the grey fabric of his underwear, a small wet spot is visible on the fabric. Blaine lets out a shaky breath as he runs his hand over the bulge "You're sure?" he asks again. Kurt gives a quick nod, his breath catches in his throat as Blaine slides his underwear down and wraps his fist around his cock.

Kurt swears he is about to pass out.

Never has he seen anything so sexy.

Blaine's eyes squeeze shut and he bites his bottom lip as he slowly starts to fist his cock. His arm is rigid and his head thrown back, his legs part so he can get a better grip.

Without realizing it Kurt moves forward, he crawls up Blaine's body until he is straddling one of Blaine's thighs. Blaine's eyes fly open to see Kurt practically salivating at the sight of his cock, he moans deeply "God- Kurt"

Kurt brings his hand to rest on top of Blaine's, he stills his movements "Let me. Please?"

"What? Kurt- No, you don't-" but even as he protests his hand falls away and Kurt's takes its place "Oh. FUCK!" he moans as Kurt's hand holds him firmly and begins to stroke

Kurt feels his stomach jump when Blaine swears. Blaine never swears. But here he is, practically coming undone just because of Kurt's touch. He brings his thumb up to swipe over the slick head and spread the precum around, Blaine lets out a needy whine and bucks his hips up. Kurt leans down and catches Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss, it's slightly sloppy, tongues dueling and teeth crashing. Blaine's brings his free hand up to twist into Kurt's hair, it's slightly painful but it only makes the whole thing more erotic. Blaine breaks the kiss, a deep moan escaping him, his face buries into Kurt's neck "Oh god- Kurt- Kurt- KURT!"

Kurt can't fight back the moan that escapes. God, he had imagined Blaine crying his name like that so many times. He grinds himself down onto Blaine's thigh, groaning at the delicious friction on his very hard cock.

His hips thrust up erratically and Kurt keeps his strokes firm, 2 more and then Blaine is spilling over onto his hand. Kurt's name tumbles from his lips over and over as he writhes and moans.

The sounds Blaine makes and the friction that his hip thrusts cause are too much for Kurt. With a cry of surprise he explodes into his pants, his hips jutting out and his face contorting in pleasure.

Blaine watches in awe. He knows that if he hadn't just come he would be rock hard again.

Kurt collapses next to him and they both lie there panting. Blaine rolls onto his side to face Kurt, he ignores the cold and sticky feeling of his come soaked clothes. He watches as Kurt's eyes finally open, Kurt gives a small satisfied smile and stretches languidly "That was amazing" he whispers

Blaine reaches out and brushes Kurt's damp hair of his forehead "You're amazing"

Kurt blushes and giggles softly "The hallway is suspiciously quiet" he points out "Were we loud and obnoxious enough?"

Blaine laughs "I think they know what we were doing"

Kurt shifts and then grimaces "I may need to borrow some pants for the walk back to my room"

"Well that will make it very obvious as to what we were doing"

Later that night Kurt walks back into his room, he's wearing a pair of Blaine's sweats and one of his t-shirts.

Jeff sniggers when he sees him "How was French?" he asks in a mocking tone

Kurt shrugs "Didn't get around to it, it's hard to conjugate French verbs when your mouth is full of cock"

Jeff's jaw drops, he quickly turns back to his laptop and doesn't speak to Kurt for the rest of the evening.

Kurt relaxes onto his bed, he spends the rest of the evening exchanging flirty texts with Blaine and relishing in the silence.

**A/N I do plan to extend this into a multi-chap eventually. Hopefully exploring more of the boys firsts together. I'm not sure when that will happen so I'm listing this as complete for now.  
>Perhaps reviews will inspire me... (I'm clearly not above blackmail) Haha. Feel free to offer any suggestions or ideas! All credit goes to you if it inspires me :) <strong>


End file.
